Un sacrificio por amor
by LunaMoon-chan
Summary: El corazón sin poder no hace nada, asi como el poder sin amor no surte el efecto deseado; deben estar juntos, creando un equilibrio...perfecto - no es un sacrificio amar...pero por amor sacrificas todo...hasta tu vida...


**Hola! **

**Espero esta pequeña historia les guste, es en base a una idea que me ha rondado siempre por la mente y al fin he podido empezar a conquetarla**

**Sin mas aqui el inicio**

**Recuerden porfitas dejar Reviews eso me ayuda a saber como me esta quedando la historia**

**Lo personajes de Naruto no son mios pero la historia si lo es! XD**

**Espero la disfruten**

* * *

_Sumary: El amor por si solo no puede hacer nada, asi como el poder sin amor, no surte el efecto adecuado; para que grandes cosas sucedan deben mantenerse en un equilibrio...perfecto_

**Capitulo 1. Después de….**

Dentro de la oficina del Hokage se encontraban dos jóvenes que repasaban una y otra vez los acontecimientos de los últimos minutos

En el lugar se observaba arena por doquier, los papeles que antes estaban en el escritorio se encontraban regados por todos lados

Las cosas se encontraban revueltas como si un tornado hubiese pasado por ahí y aun que fuese difícil de creer…..un tornado de arena si había pasado por ahí llevándose la torpesa de los dos jóvenes ahí

Uno de ellos de melena dorada aun se encontraba sentado sujetando con fuerza el posa brazos de sus silla de Hokage

Observaba con detenimiento el lugar donde el tornado había aparecido y desaparecido minutos atrás

A su lado derecho una joven de cabellos rosáceos se encontraba en shock; una de sus manos estaba cerca de su corazón apretando con fuerza su puño y la otra bloqueaba su boca intentando apaciguar los sollozos que querían salir de su cuerpo

De repente el joven aprendiz a Hokage se paró de su silla y quiso salir a toda prisa de su oficina pero antes de poder si quiera pasar el umbral de esta, fue bloqueado por una joven de cabello rubio y coletas que lo miraba con desapruebo

Ni se te ocurra ir Naruto! – le grito la joven empujándolo hacia adentro de la oficina – ya has…no! ya han hecho suficiente!

P..pero Temari-chan – intento decir el joven

No! he dicho! – dijo entrando al lugar y detrás de ella el joven marionetista – deja que se calme! – dijo mirándolo con recelo – dedicate a hacer lo que te ha pedido – dijo observando ahora a la joven de ojos jade – ambos deben cumplir la promesa que le hicieron

Al escuchar esto la joven se desplomo sentándose de rodillas en el suelo, abrazandose a si misma y sollozando por lo ocurrido

Solo…solo quería – dijo en sollozos – solo

Sakura-chan – dijo el joven de ojos azul celeste

A paso seguro se acerco a la joven que lloraba y la abrazo en forma protectora

Esta se abrazo al joven y en su pecho sollozo

Ahora habrá que esperar – dijo el joven marionetista

Solo espero que…. – dijo y observo a un lado

Ve – dijo la joven Sabaku observando en la misma dirección

Ahora tenían un pequeño problema mas….

Sin más se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta dejando a una rubia encolerizada y a un rubio y una peli rosa muy tristes y a una joven de ojos chocolate en estado de shock

* * *

El día había amanecido bastante lindo, el calido viento hacia mecer dulcemente las ramas de los arboles que danzaban al son que este les tocaba.

Era una mañana algo calida, el frio invierno poco a poco se iva haciendo presente durante las noche principalmente

La cuarta guerra había terminado hacia nueve meses….

Las cinco naciones habían sido devastadas y poco a poco los sobrevivientes de cada una empezaban a reconstruir no solo sus hogares….sino también sus vidas

Habían visto, civiles y ninjas el poder del odio humano….un odio que los había hecho temer no solo por sus vidas….sino por las vidas de los demás a su alrededor

El odio se había enseñoreado de ellos, cada vida que era tomada les mostraba a los demás cuan débiles eran ante su oponente

Y cuando todo se vio perdido, cuando la esperanza puesta en sus fieros guerreros quedo destrozada con la captura de todos los Bijuus y la posible muerte de sus salvadores…una luz de esperanza apareció, un sacrificio….una acción de amor revelo aquello por lo que todo empezó….

Los cuerpos casi inertes de Sasuke y Naruto son revividos por una luz, tan resplandeciente como la luna, la cual cura sus heridas y les da el poder de derrotar a Madara y liberar a los Bijuus

Junto con Gaara y Sakura entran en una especie de esfera que se crea alrededor de Madara y ellos…..al final solo salen ellos y los bijuus….la esfera se eleva al cielo y revienta como una burbuja esparciendo una ligera nieve…."kokoro tamashi"….el alma de los ninjas que perecieron en la cruenta batalla regresa….bueno no todos

Muchos no pudieron regresar ya que ellos mismos decidieron que era tiempo de dejar el mundo al igual que los que fueron revividos para ayudar en la guerra, los Hokages.

Al final muchos ninjas y civiles regresaron a la vida, aun que sus almas volvieron debieron pasar por el doloroso proceso de recuperación, ya que el Kokoro tamashi solo curo las heridas mortales.

Cuando las almas que decidieron quedarse regresaron a sus cuerpos, las que pidieron descansar flotaron hacia el cielo en el cual desaparecieron.

Efuoria por los rescatados y dolor por los perdidos fue lo que inundo a las naciones durante tres meses, decretados "los meses del luto" en los cuales se hicieron ceremonias en cada nación por los caidos y fiesta por los sobrevivientes.

Durante ese tiempo cada aldea empezó el duro proceso de reconstrucción, y fue duro, porque muchos, por no decir la mayoria de los ninjas, no pudieron ocupar sus habilidades, unos por el cansancio físico y otros por el desgaste de chakra que tenían; asi que debieron hacerlo de la manera "tradicional"

En ese tiempo los que más ayudaron fueron los nueve grandes, llamados asi a aquellos que ahora poseían a los Bijuus, los nuevos jinchurikis, algunos ya eras conocidos como Gaara, Naruto y Killer Bee y otros nuevos como Saruto que poseía a Sanbi perteneciente a Kirigakure, Minemi que poseía a Nibi era de Kumogakure, Sora portaba a Gobi de Iwagakure, Ren poseía a Yonbi también de Iwagakure, Rinen tenía a Rokubi siendo este de Kirigakure y Yumi poseía ahora a Nanabi siendo de Kumogakure.

Cada uno de ellos fue elemental en la reconstrucción de las naciones y cada una de las aldeas, sus habilidades como ninjas y la de sus Bijuus ayudaron en gran manera; aun que no fueron los únicos

También muchos grandes ninjas como Sasuke, Sakura, Choji, Kiba, Sai, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten y Hanabi ayudaban a las reconstrucciones con sus habilidades.

Las reconstrucciones no fueron completas, pero aun que fuera las partes más importantes de las ciudades, se reconstruían con ayuda de ninjas; como las murallas, la torre de cada kage, los edificios importantes y las tierras de cultivo; el resto lo dejaban a los civiles y a los ninjas que quedaban en cada aldea

Pero había cosas que aun no se sabía como iban a restaurar, entre ellas, los sellos de protección de cada aldea.

Por esa razón se realizo un consenso de todos los Kages, en Konoha para ver como resolverían eses detalle….

No hay nadie que pueda recontruir los sellos en las aldeas? – pregunto Mayuori, nuevo Mizukage

Según las investigaciones que hemos realizado el rito para crear los sellos en cada aldea era a través de una sacerdotisa – respondió Kanatori nuevo Raikage – pero de donde provenía o de que nación era…..eso nadie lo sabe – concluyo con algo de molestia por no tener mas información

La verdad es que algo asi nunca había pasado, por lo tanto nunca se preocupo por conservar los registros resguardandolos de una manera recelosa – comento Suchyori nueva Tsuchikage

Y si a eso aunamos la devastación de las aldes durante la guerra – puntualizo Sasuke, nuevo jefe ANBU – no nos ayuda mucho

Entonces nadie sabe cómo se hacían esos ritos? – pregunto Gaara que aun seguía siendo el Kazekage

Al parecer esto era un secreto que me temo solo sabían Minato y Sarutobi – dijo Tsunade aun Hokage de la hoja

Que?! Y porque a nadie se le ocurrió preguntarles cuando vinieron?! – dijo Naruto que estaba siendo entrenado para ser el nuevo Hokage

De repente un golpe lo hizo volar de su lugar y estrellarse en uno de los muros del recinto

Quien demonios pensaría en algo asi idiota! – grito colerica la Hokage – lo que pensábamos era sobrevivir! IDIOTA!

Bueno…bueno vieja no te exaltes – dijo el uzumaki sobándose la cabeza antes de recibir un nuevo golpe por parte de la rubia

Que no me digas asi! – le grito en el momento que lo dejaba casi en la inconciencia y tirado en el suelo

En realidad – dijo Hiashi Hyuga llamando la atención de todos – nosotros si tenemos un poco de la historia de las naciones en la bóveda de la casa principal

Todos lo observaron con asombro, realmente si había cambiado porque antes jamás los Hyuga y mucho menos él, hubiesen aceptado compartir algo con alguien y ya ni se diga para ayudar a otros que no sean ellos mismos

Ustedes tienen registros de las naciones? – Pregunto un pelirojo de ojos agua marina, Gaara aun Kazekage que lo observaba impasible con su rostro serio – porque tendrían algo de eso ustedes – solto la pregunta con un deje de molestia

En realidad por si no les han informado nosotros somos conocidos en las naciones como los _Meitatsus_, por lo tanto es elemental que tengamos algo de la historia resguardada – dijo como si de fuera cualquier cosa

Aun que debo admitir que – observo hacia un punto entre los ahí presentes – durante el ataque de Orochimaru, muchos de los registros más antiguos fueron robados y otros destruidos

Las cosas no pintaban muy bien, el desconcierto fue general ya que si ni siquiera ellos tenían esos registros, seria muy difícil saber que hacer

Aun asi – interrumpió Sasuke – si usted me lo permitiera yo me ofrezco para revisar los rollos que posean, en la bóveda de mi familia también hay algunos registros – comento – quizá alguno de ellos nos pueden ayudar también

Ohh es verdad! – dijo Tsunade – ustedes también tenían registros, aunque – dijo observándolo con detenimiento – no fueron destruidos en el ataque?

La localización de la bóveda era solo de conocimiento exclusivo de mis padres, Itachi y yo – contesto el azabache – los demás no sabían dónde estaba – dijo cruzadose de brazos y poniendo gesto pensativo

Entonces si usted aporta los registros que tenga y nosotros los nuestros – dijo ahora Hiashi – quizá se logre encontrar algo, aunque – dijo observando con detenimeinto a todos los presentes – solo usted Uchiha y Tsunade desde luego, podrán revisar dichos registros los cuales serán seleccionados previamente para evitar cualquier….pérdida de tiempo – termino diciendo, dando a entender que no dejarían que algo que fuera relacionado con el clan ellos pudieran leerlo

Desde luego Hyuga-sama – dijo Tsunade entendiendo, era por eso que andaba tan dadivoso según ella

Bien nosotros también buscaremos nuevamente en cada una de las aldeas – dijo Mayuori – en algún lugar debe estar esa respuesta que tanto necesitamos

Por lo que propongo que nos volvamos a reunir dentro de...2 meses? – Continuo Suchory – asi habremos investigado lo suficiente y sabremos qué hacer en caso de no encontrar la solución

Muy bien – contesto Gaara – que así sea

Todos los presentes asintieron con la cabeza dando por concluido el tema sobre los sellos y aceptando que cada uno investigaría a fondo en sus respectivas ciudades


End file.
